


overtime

by theamazingkrypto



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 20:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11112273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theamazingkrypto/pseuds/theamazingkrypto
Summary: "I know you're tired. You've been Supergirl-ing all day. Go home."





	overtime

**Author's Note:**

> This is really to try to get a feel of M'gann more than anything. It's kinda hard for me to write her since she didn't really have any scenes with anyone outside of J'onn (*hard side eye @writers*) and I feel like she would act somewhat differently around other characters than she does with him.

"You really don't have to help, Kara," M'gann says, stacking empty beer glasses and plates onto the tray.

Kara shrugs. While M'gann clears the tables, Kara wipes off the bar. "Kind of do," she says. "We were the ones to make all this mess."

"No one else stayed."

"Everyone else was wasted," Kara says. "Did you really want them helping?"

"That doesn't mean that you have to," M'gann insists. "I know you're tired. You've been Supergirl-ing all day. Go home."

Kara hums as she considers it. She disappears, and there's probably a four second pause before she reappears in front of M'gann. In those four seconds, all the dishes have been done, all the chairs flipped, and the entire bar rubbed down spotless.

"There." Kara tangles their fingers together and leans forward to kiss her gently. " _Now_ ," she says against her lips, "we can go home."

**Author's Note:**

> Definitely not my best work. Hopefully I'll be able to write something more substantial with these two eventually.
> 
> Come scream with me about M'Kara on tumblr [**@theamazingkrypto**](https://theamazingkrypto.tumblr.com) ****
> 
> Comments make my day!


End file.
